Problem: Luis did 18 more push-ups than Gabriela in the evening. Luis did 34 push-ups. How many push-ups did Gabriela do?
Luis did 34 push-ups, and Gabriela did 18 fewer than that, so find the difference. The difference is $34 - 18$ push-ups. He did $34 - 18 = 16$ push-ups.